


one patient isn't a practice

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Bruises, Clothed Sex, Confused and Complicated Feelings, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Hannibal did seeonepatient in the days following his confrontation with Tobias.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	one patient isn't a practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Will woke up in the same place and position he'd fallen asleep, for once. But it wasn't the first time he'd slept at a crime scene, and it probably wouldn't be the last. The chaise lounge creaked softly as the weight of the body curled up behind him shifted. Hannibal's arm was draped over his waist, and Will wondered if that was what had anchored him as he slept, more peaceful than he'd been in weeks.

"My apologies." Hannibal was so close that Will could feel his breath, hot against his ear. "I doubt this was what you had in mind, when you agreed to keep me company." Will chuckled.

"Well, waking up with my _psychiatrist_ spooning me is hardly the strangest thing that's happened this week." In fact, it didn't feel particularly strange at all. In a single day, they'd both had the 'pleasure' of a close encounter with death. It was true that Will felt guilty for dragging him into his world, but when the others had left and Hannibal had asked for his company that evening, the comfort of not being alone had been something _both_ of them needed. He felt Hannibal's body tremble as he laughed.

"One might suspect that you are beginning to develop a _taste_ for therapists." Will let out a groan, only partly triggered by the ache in his arm as he attempted to roll over and face Hannibal. He settled for laying flat on his back and turning his head towards him, while trying not to tumble onto the floor - the chaise lounge really wasn't designed to accommodate two bodies. Hannibal's lip had cracked and bled again during the night, and dark blues and purples bloomed beneath his eye.

Despite everything, he was smiling.

"How are you feeling, Will?"

"Are you asking that as my psychiatrist, or-"

"As your friend, I hope." During that moment, he was very aware of the way Hannibal's hand had, at some point, moved from his waist to his stomach. "You seem very tense. I could help with that, if you like."

"As a friend?" Will closed his eyes as their foreheads touched, Hannibal's normally neat hair tickling the bridge of his nose. Whatever Hannibal was saying about endorphins, oxytocin and cortisol levels hardly even registered as the hand on Will's stomach drifted lower, and long, careful fingers began to unbutton his trousers.

"Long, deep breaths, Will." His hips twitched as Hannibal's hand slid beneath his boxers.

"Sorry." He wasn't entirely sure what it was he was apologising for. Maybe everything. Maybe nothing.

"No need for apologies. A perfectly normal reaction." Hannibal's hands were soft, and his strokes slow. _Deliberate_. "I can appreciate that this is somewhat...unorthodox." Will drew a ragged breath as Hannibal trailed his thumb over the tip of his cock.

_"Fuck."_

_"Breathing_ , Will," Hannibal reminded him, gentle yet stern, tightening his grip just enough to drive the point home. Somewhere along the way, Hannibal's other hand had become entangled in his hair and the sharp tugs were not helping with his focus. But he tried. "That's right. Nice and slow." His lips brushed against Will's forehead with the next tug of his hair, drawing out a needy whine. He tilted his chin upwards, trembling as his mouth aligned with Hannibal's, and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip until he tasted blood. He should probably _stop_ kissing people, but he'd think about that later, when Hannibal's hand wasn't down his pants.

Just as he neared his climax, Hannibal loosened his grip, and Will whimpered, desperately trying to thrust up into his hand.

"Not yet," Hannibal murmured. "Be patient. Just a little longer, I promise." It was all Will could do to nod before Hannibal dragged his lips over his throat, fingers still trailing lightly over his cock. That alone was getting to be too much, and when he finally started stroking him again, Will was shuddering before he even came.


End file.
